Pokémon Investigative Organisation
by UltraQuest
Summary: Based off an old, dead RP from another site. In a world where Pokémon that can walk and talk with no signs of human life anywhere, there exists a group that protects the world from the evil Society of the Evening Star. Led by Commander Lucario, it's the Pokémon Investigative Organisation. The only perplexing issue is, the leader of the Society is...Lucario's brother?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Game Freak of Nintendo does. I do not claim to own it, or anything like that._

* * *

Oh, hello there friend. I was not expecting to meet you so soon, but it's fine either way. My name is Lucario, or Commander Lucario or just Commander to those lower ranked than I in my organisation.

_New Beginnings_

You are probably aware of the fact that I am the leader of said organisation, otherwise known as the Pokémon Invesigative Organisation, or PIA for short. We are a group purposely started to counter the less-than-moral group called the Society of the Evening Star. It's run by a Zoroark that _used _to be nice. Somehow, he lost his good side and became corrupted to the darkness with the intent of...you know, nobody knows his true motives. I don't even think he knows himself.

But what does it matter? He lost his sanity years ago. The Society's already amassed several armies full of Pokémon soldiers and I...have only the members of my own organisation to back me up. Mind you, they are strong. Very strong, skilled, and special in their own way. Each member has their own unique quality that when joined together with others, can be stronger then any army. Members that are especially skilled are ranked as Top Agents.

You don't become a Top Agent overnight. It takes practice, bravery and cunning to show me that you are strong enough to become one. My agency is fairly old, though despite this, we don't have that many members besides my Top Agents.

Our facilities however, range. We have a Medical Ward, run by Nurses Chansey and Audino. If you ever feel down, or you've been downed in battle, they are the people to talk to.

If you feel you need to hone your abilities, then go on over to the Training Centre. Generals Electivire and Magmortar run it. Let me tell you, they've got an amazing, yet challenging system set up there. They are not for the faint of heart. They will test you to your utmost limit, but they won't kill you. No no, they aren't mindless killers, just rigorous trainers. In fact, most Pokémon that enter barely come out without a scratch. If they've been hurt, they'll be most likely going over to the Medical Ward shortly afterwards.

When you wish to relax, relieve your stress, or just want to have a fun time, then the Park is a good place for you. We've got all sorts - sports courts and pitches, a playground for the young ones, wide open spaces and lovely flowers tended by none other than Sunflora. She's fun loving, yet calm and against battle, though she does support us to no end.

Inside the main building - which is perhaps the largest section of the entire headquarters - we have the reception, frontmounted by several Pokémon. I don't know much about her, but she does her job well and seems to care for the agents, which is fantastic. Our Bulletin Board has messages about potential jobs and rescue missions, similar to those guilds you hear of.

We also have a laboratory. Professor Rotom, head honcho of science, is in charge of it. He doesn't have any assistants, though Ambipom - our literal greasemonkey - helps him and the two generals to maintain their equipment. Most of our technology is developed by that Electric-Ghost type. Speaking of hi-tech, we've got super-speedy jets to guide our agents to wherever they need to go. In fact, Rotom even created the Generator, the machine that powers our entire base, by _himself_. He's that profound.

Agents aren't just left alone. To succumb to their needs, we have Dormitories for everyone. Top Agents, regular Agents...every single member has their own room, and we aren't afraid to expand if we need to. To add onto that, we hava a Caferteria which is directly next to the dorms. Thank you, convenience.

If you want to train in hand-to-hand, non-move based combat, the Colosseum would be your ideal location. It isn't visited very often, neither does anyone run it, but it can provide a good distraction nonetheless. Two of my Top Agents - Link and Tidal - tend to go there more often than others.

Oh, that reminds me. It's high time you know exactly who the Top Agents are. Link's a Gallade, skileld at battling with his arm swords. Tidal is a Samurott, with incredibile water swords and a mean Hydro Cannon. Axe is a Haxorus, with the incredible strength of most Dragon-types. Exalibur is a Bisharp, using speeds rivalling that of several Linoone.

Shade the Chandelure is particuarly tricky, but she seems to be a capable fighter. Lance is one tough Escavalier. You'd do well to remember that.

_Intro_

I suppose that's it for introductions. Suppose I'l send out invitations to some Pokémon in the city later...I've had my eye on them for a while now. I'll get Chimecho to send them out - she seems to enjoy her job anyway. The room you're in right now; the one I'm currently taking to you in, is the Command Room. It's basically just my dorm and command room mixed into one. It's one of the largest rooms in the entire base.

Not very much has happened recently. Occasionally, I'd have to go and sort out the Society, but that was quite a while ago. Some of the Top Agents have recently taken to challenging me - are they planning on overthrowing me? No, no...that can't be. Not at this time, anyway. I'm sure they do it just for the purpose of a friendly challenge.

Ah, speaking of my TAs...

"Hello, Commander. Would you like to spar with me in the Colosseum?" Link, the Gallade, asked, cautiously opening the door into my room.

They don't disturb me when I'm in my room, but usually, they'd only do it if they wanted to spar, or if something important had come up.

"Of course. Allow me to finish things here, and I shall meet you there. Gather the other TAs, if you want," I answered, folding my heavily important papers.

"Yes, sir," Link nodded, leaving to make his way towards the grand training ground.

I started to write out the forms that would soon be delivered to the new recruits, and photocopied each and every one of them. I handed the copies to Chimecho, and gave her the order to deliver them, of which she happily accepted. After stretching my muscles somewhat, I started to make my way towards the Colloseum. I wasn't about to let Link down. Also, do you really think I'd leave you without a fight scene?

_The First Fight_

Walking past the Training Centre and several playground equipment, I said my greetings to Sunflora and entered the Colloseum, where the Gallade was standing on the far end of the arena, with every single Top Agent spectacting. Surely, I thought, this was going to be particuarly interesting match.

"Woo! Get 'im, Link!" Axe the Haxorus cheered, just as I entered.

It seems the people want Link to win. I guess they'll be disappointed.

"That Aura Sphere of his is tricky! You can't dodge it, but you can reflect it!" Tidal the Samurott supported, bringing up a fair point.

In my match with Tidal, he did manage to counter my Aura Sphere with a Hydro Cannon, which surprised me. But here, now, I'm ready. Fighting-type moves won't be effective, so I had to weigh out my options.

Perhaps I don't need a type advantage.

"I suppose you must be ready, Commander. Ready for one of the most trickiest fights of your life," Link taunted, awaiting for me to begin.

I smirked. "I can say the same thing for you, my friend. Prepare to be taken out!"

Link started off the fight with a Psycho Cut, to which I responded with an Aura Sphere. After the resulting explosion of attacks, Link came in for a barrage of sword slices. I fought back with a Force Palm, forcing him away from my general direction. Right when I did that, I shot a couple Aura Spheres down the line. Link sliced right through each of them, and started to get up close and personal once again. Successfully, I evaded all of his attacks, and punched him away.

See, we don't focus on using our moves and techniques. Instead, we tend to use our natural strength. Actually, the other Agents appear to use moves more often than I do - something that they have not seemed to pick up on yet.

Link charged up a Focus Blast, and aimed it directly for me. I formed a Bone Rush technique, and knocked it back at him, who instinctively sliced the Fighting-type move in half, just like he had done with my Aura Spheres. When he charged back in, I continued to counter each and every attempt at a hit with my Bone Rush, which worked, until I kicked him square in the chest. Gallade don't have that big a muscles usually, but Link was different. He was much more stronger then any regular Gallade.

I threw my energy bone at him, which was easily deflected. In the distraction, I charged ahead, outskilling him at every pass. I punched him several times in the head and kicked him repeatedly in the chest, ending the barrage with an Aura Sphere.

That appeared to have done the trick, as Link had slight difficulty in standing back up on his two feet.

"This fight's over, Link. I suggest you call it quits before I accidently hurt you, big time," I suggested, calming my tension. "I don't want to send you to the Medical Wing on a simple _spar_."

"Good point," Link answered, stretching his own arm muscles. "I concede. I can't think of anything that'll work on you."

This statement earned a few cheers and boos from the Top Agent crowd, who all started to depart from the Colloseum, satisfied by the outcome of this bout. I say, Link did well. He's probably one of the strongest Top Agents - if I were to ever...go _out of comission_, I'd want him as my replacement, be it temporary or non-temporary.

I walked over to my Psychic-Fighting typed friend, and shook his hand in admiration. I'm not disrespectful - I know the strengths and shortcomings of my foes. I play fair, never will I cheat my way through a fight.

With such a heart of gold, it doesn't surprise me that the Agents respect me. I care about them, and they care about me.

"That was a good match, Link, though my Bone Rush was mainly the reason why you came out the loser," I analysed. "Perhaps you should figure out a way to counter that effectively."

"Quite. I agree with you there, Lucario," Link nodded, grinning. "I will learn from my weakness, and apply any newfound knowledge to future battles. I shall remain here in training."

"Excellent. I need to check if Chimecho's delivered the invitations yet..." I commented, turning to the entrance. "As you probably know, I've recently been on a drive to recruit more Agents. I've spotted certain individuals with specific talents out in the city. I theroise that they may be exactly the kind of recruits we need."

"I couldn't agree more, Lucario. We need all the help we can get to eliminating the Society of the Evening Star quickly, before Zoroark can cause any major damage," Link chipped in, agreeing with what I said.

"Indeed," I replied, breathing in and out. "Well, I'll let you get to it, then. Have fun training, Link."

"Will do, sir. Have fun doing...whatever it is you were doing," Link conceded, as I exited, following the path of most Agents back to the main building, and re-entering the Command Room.

_Sorrow of the Past_

Inside, I began analysing more papers and thinking about the future of my organisation. What were the true limits of Zoroark? Why had he converted to utter darkness? I'll never find out his true motives...

_Brother_, you must be okay, wherever you are. Be it locked inside that evil shell of yours, I will find you and restore you to your former self.

If it's the last thing I do.

* * *

_**Author Notes: **_**I hope you enjoyed the start of a new Pokémon series, based off an RP on a site I go on. I don't own this RP, but it died off as the owner left the site. So, I'm converting it into a Fan-Fiction.**

**Green1256 of Pokéfarm, if you're reading this, please review or comment. I'd love to at least get into contact with you again.**


	2. Arrivals

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Game Freak of Nintendo does. I do not claim to own it, or anything like that._

* * *

Outside in the city surrounding the Pokémon Investigative Organisation's headquarters, an unknown, female Lucario stumbled into her home with two plastic bags full of shopping, barely able to lift such impeding weight. Whoever she was, she wasn't the strongest of the bunch, but she did have her own talent, making her stand out from other Lucario or Riolu.

She was quite the athlete. Standing out was perhaps the easiest thing for her, as instead of blue, like the regular bi-pedal 'mon, she was green, similar to a Shiny.

"Come on, Bright Light...you've lifted heavier. You can do it..." Bright Light relayed over and over again in her mind, like a tape on constant replay. "Come on Bi..."

Bright Light wasn't called Bright Light to many people. For some unknown reason that could only be described as preference, she prefers to go by the name of Bi. Short, sweet, easy to remember.

Bi slung her bags into the kitchen, and picked up the white envelope that was resting on the side ever since she had entered the abode. It was a thorn in her eye, and she was prepared to discover what it was all about.

"Funny. It's been a while since I last had mail..." Bi stated, cutting into the envelope using the short spike on her right paw and taking out the paper nestling inside.

Once she had the white sheet with words scrawled onto the page, the female Pokémon began to read it out aloud.

"_Congratulations, we have been following you and noticed that you have some special qualities that we can use effectively. We are the Pokémon Investigative Organisation, or the PIA for short. Return this letter to one of our scouts that should be arriving at your door within minutes and tell them if you wish to join or not. I hope you will make the right decision regarding the fate of the world. Sincerely, Commander Lucario,_" Bi read to herself, as the sound of knocking emitted from her door, just like the letter predicted.

_How could this 'Commander Lucario' be watching me? How could he have predicted that someone would be right at my door by the time I've finished reading this? There's something going down here, and I'm going to find out, _Bi thought, mulling over the information she had just received.

Bi walked over to the front door, anxiously swinging it open, revealing the figure of a Manectric.

"Ah, hello. You must be the potential recruit for the PIA. I have no special name, just call me Manectric," the Manectric informed her, nodding. "Bi, was it?"

"Yeah, that's my name," Bi happily answered, putting on a smile. "Just one question. How does Commander Lucario know about me?"

"That? It has the same thing on every letter. Despite that, it's true. Lucario's had his eyes on certain ones in this entire city. The PIA's got a strong hold on the city, you know. It's nothing dictator-like, we actually aim to help the world. We just need more members, simple," Manectric answered. "Right, I almost forgot. You in?"

Bright Light mulled it over some more. Sure, joining the PIA would be a fun and exciting experience for her, but what would she actually do in it? She just might be the only useless one there. How long would a pathetic twig like her last? To her, there was only one way to find out.

"You can count me in, Manectric. Take me to the HQ!" Bi finished, following the Electric-type outside, leaving her groceries unattended. _They won't matter where I'm going. I heard they have a cafeteria!_

Manectric seemed to know the precise location of the PIA base, which was excellent and important. The two stumbled through the streets, brushing past the male, female and genderless 'mons of the busy and sleepless settlement, following the road to a massive stretch of land with several buildings splotched onto it.

"Bi, welcome to...the Pokémon Investigative Organisation Headquarters," Manectric introduced, as the duo stopped outside to marvel at the sight laid out before them.

"Seems...lovely. You bringing me inside, or do you have other businesses to attend to?" Bi wondered, ready to hop inside.

"Might as well walk you in. There's no rush," Manectric nodded, leading the Lucario into the building complex without a word or thought against any of it.

* * *

_Today I see nothing but my guiding light_

_My heart's filled with the desire to fight_

_Blasting through the endless night_

_I wonder whoever is wrong, must be right._

_Need a lending hand through this time_

_Everything I once knew is wrong_

_There's no need to keep fighting_

_Even though I knew, I am fake._

_Keeping me apart like north and south_

_My heart's open like my own mouth_

_Got my organisation to back me up_

_There's no reason to look down._

_Even through the darkest times of my life_

_I have people to count onto_

_Stabbing at my back (like a knife)_

_I know I can, I can, belieeeeve!_

_My hope will never run out, lest it end_

_Break out like a lost thought_

_Counting from ten to nount, I see it now_

_What is this power you've sought?_

_What does this all mean?_

_That remains to be seen, my friend_

_You better stop right now, I beg of you_

_Before, you slip, into insanity._

_Can't let you have those relics!_

_I knew everything (I figured out)_

_A war's at our hands (at our hands)_

_No hope left..._

* * *

Bright Light wasn't the only Pokémon to become a part of the Pokémon Investigative Organisation that day. Every day, Commander Lucario looks for new recruits. Today was no different.

A Seviper slithered through the narrow halls, eager to find the one responsible for the sound of her mail slot opening. She gets mail regularly, but something was peculiar about this time. Either that, or it was the fact that the doorbell rang as soon as she heard the letterbox close. The Poison-type traversed over to the envelope and simply stared at it for a solid five minutes, until coming to the conclusion that it had to be safe.

"Nobody seems to have placed any of those pathetic traps...doesn't look like a snickering youth has an unpleasant surprise waiting for me," she commented, slicing open the paper with her sharp tail and analysing the contents of the page before her.

The mysterious note was rather vague, yet interesting. After hearing the doorbell go off once again, she decided now would be a good time to scan over it.

"_Congratulations, we have been following you and noticed that you have some special qualities that we can use effectively. We are the Pokémon Investigative Organisation, or the PIA for short. Return this letter to one of our scouts that should be arriving at your door within minutes and tell them if you wish to join or not. I hope you will make the right decision regarding the fate of the world. Sincerely, Commander Lucario,_" the note detailed, as thoughts bellowed through her analytical mind.

The first sentence brought paranoia forth. Who exactly was watching her, and for what purpose?

The second sentence erased paranoia, and replaced it with confusion. The who was discovered, but what was this Pokémon Investigative Organisation all about? She still didn't know for what purpose.

The third sentence made a little more sense, but still continued to cause conflict within the Seviper's mind. Her lifestyle as a youth was much of adventure, and little else. It was sedate, quaint, and one that she both regretted and loved every single day.

The rest of the note detailed how this strange 'thing' would be voluntary; completely optional. But it was too intruiging to pass down. Seviper figured that the person at the door would be the scout. And what was this 'right decision regarding the fate of the world' business?

She had no time to think, otherwise that scout would be gone in seconds, and she'd lose her chance to find out everything behind the Pokémon Investigative Organisation and that Commander Lucario fellow. It was too rich, too rare to miss. Making a quick decision, the Seviper slithered to the front door and opened it with her tail, greeting the scout on the other side.

"Hello. I'll assume you're here regarding the note," she assumed, shoving all the paper to the scout.

"Yes, I am. I'm here to take you to the rest of your life," the bird Pokémon, otherwise known as a Staraptor, answered, picking up the papers and shoving them into his bag. "Would that be a yes?"

Accumulating all the thoughts that rushed into her mind during the five minute pause was difficult; even condensing it into two or one word(s) would be trickier.

Nevertheless, she replied with the two words of fate.

"I'm in," Seviper nodded, leaving her house and closing the door behind her, remembering to lock it tight. "My name is Venomfang, by the way."

"I figured it would be. Come on, Venomfang. The base isn't that far from here," Staraptor turned around, taking to the skies above the venomous Poison Pokémon, as she followed the bird through the streets.

The public took no notice of the Seviper strolling through the streets, though some were careful to not touch the end of that tail. Staraptor noticed an aerial battle between a Pidgeot and a Swellow at one point along the way, which was something a quick Brave Bird could take care of.

Sun was out, meaning everything was warm in the delightful city as Venomfang and Staraptor slowly travelled among the commoners brushing past them, until they got to the front doors of the headquarters, where seemingly someone had either left or entered recently.

"It appears Commander Lucario's letters are getting to their audience. Another new recruit may be there already. Excited, at all, Miss Venomfang?" Staraptor noticed, perching on the tarmac.

"Miss? You don't need any formalities, Staraptor. I'm perfectly content with just Venomfang, or Venom," Venomfang instructed, walking onwards. "And as for excitement, I couldn't care less, though I am interested. Interested to see what 'the rest of my life' holds for me."

"There ya go," Staraptor grinned. "I was brought up on good manners, Venom. I'll be accompanying you to the entrance, because I have nothing else to do for the rest of the day."

"How lovely. Let's just keep moving," Venomfang replied, as the Poison and Flying type duo entered the main building of the PIA HQ.

_Invitation_

Ah, but there's more new recruits joining on this very day. Over on the east side of town, in a secluded street with abandoned houses with torn down structures and broken windows, there lived a lonesome Noctowl with intellect of the highest order. He wasn't particuarly strong, fast, or agile, but his smarts made up for more than anything. The house he inhabited was filled to the brim with books, books and nothing but books.

Soren was the Noctowl's name. Ever since he had left his family in search for ways to become smarter, he has had little-to-no interaction with the outside world. Not a single peep. Nobody's bothered to visit him, since nobody wants to go down the cul-de-sac he lives on, and he has never sent out a phone call or anything. He swore his address wasn't even listed.

But, for some reason, mail came. A singular envelope was shot through the letter slot of his charred door, symbolising a bright light in his dark world. Following the sudden envelope, the door started getting a couple knocks on it. Soren knew that there was somebody outside, and this envelope meant something important. He could tell.

"Hmm, it appears some living being wishes for contact. I shall humour them, it, he or her," Soren scoffed, picking up the envelope and taking out the page inside.

"_Congratulations, we have been following you and noticed that you have some special qualities that we can use effectively. We are the Pokémon Investigative Organisation, or the PIA for short. Return this letter to one of our scouts that should be arriving at your door within minutes and tell them if you wish to join or not. I hope you will make the right decision regarding the fate of the world. Sincerely, Commander Lucario,_" the note stated, further increasing to the Flying-type's confusion.

"Following? What was the need for that congratulations? 'Special qualities that we can use effectively'? What is the meaning behind all this?" Soren questioned the paper, staring at the very end two words. "Commander Lucario...who are you? What is his identity? Something that has yet to be discovered, I assume. I can also dictate that the one behind the door-knocking procedure must withhold more information that could affect my decision to join."

Soren opened the door without a moment's hesitation. Whether he was excited or intruiged - nobody could tell. On the other end, standing outside, was a proud though scruffy Ursaring.

"'Ey. You gots ta be that Noctowl guy, ain't ya?" the Ursaring questioned, pointing rather rudely at the Flying 'mon.

"Why yes, that would be me. I have assumed that this 'Commander Lucario' fellow is the key to all this suddenness. And I can assume you were not fairly educated. Do not worry, my friend. I will not hold you down for lack of education. Sometimes, I find, that a lack of education is better then actual education itself. Knowledge isn't always power," Soren returned. "Before I babble on about seemingly nothing, could you perhaps lead me to this organisation's headquarters?"

"I dun understond what you just sayed to me, but 'kay," Ursaring answered, walking off and allowing Soren to follow him.

It was a simple trip, nothing short of Venomfang's, or Bi's journeys across the city to get to the far off HQ. Said base was located firmly in the middle of several tall mountains, connected to the city via a singular, one way road. However, on the long, final stretch, a stranger poked from behind.

"Uh, hello?" the oddly-coloured Umbreon greeted.

This newcomer wielded the same skin colour as a regular Umbreon, but with red rings as opposed to yellow rings or blue rings, according to a standard and Shiny form Dark-type Eeveelution, respectively. He, supposedly, had a scrumbled piece of paper in one of his front paws.

"You gots ta be Xarius! Ursaring neva 4gets naymes!" Ursaring spotted, pointing at the unknown Umbreon.

"By your scared demeanour and srumbling of invitation paper, I can deduce that you are a new potential recruit for the Pokémon Investigative Organisation. I am, too," Soren added, walking closer to Xarius. "My name is Soren, and the oaf there already belted out your moniker."

"Yeah...I don't know why this Commader guy wants me, specifically, 'cause I'm not that special, save for my red rings. I guess I could be useful in battle," Xarius scratched the back of his head in confusion. "I suppose when we get there, we'll find out. I only just got the memo as I was going to sit down on my sofa. No scout though."

"It is most likely your scout was distracted by something, or was in a hurry to get to another location," Soren assumed, shrugging. "Logic dictates that you should come with us, since we are all headed to the same area with the same intention."

"Then in that case, I'll go with logic," Xarius smiled, joining Soren and Ursaring in their travels to the main sector of the PIA HQ.

_Logic does it again_

Not every single recruit was this accepting and excited, mind you. There was...one individual who was rather curious, for a Serperior. Quite cunning, yet daring, and dare I say, foolish. Nevertheless, curiosity didn't kill this cat, or uh, snake-like Pokémon.

Inside the regal looking house of one of the richer streets, the green Serperior - otherwise known as Treetop - seemed to be dumbfounded by the oh-so sudden arrival of the PIA Invitation. She re-read it over and over and over again, but she still couldn't get her head wrapped around the whole affair.

"Sounds far too suspicious for my tastes. I'll have to get more info," Treetop stated, writing a new letter to Commander Lucario, asking for more information in, well, not the most polite way.

She handed it to the Messenger Delibird that was making it's rounds, and then patiently awaited for some sort of reply.

Approximately half an hour later, two fairly gentle taps on the door sounded. Suspicious of the strangely fast service, Treetop quickly opened the door and hid behind it, apparently having some kind of plan for the two Top Agents that entered.

"Where's this persistant Serperior, then? Is she invisible or something?" Tidal wondered, looking around the front hall. "I don't see her anywhere. Perhaps this was a failed mission, Link."

"I wouldn't count on it," the sudden voice of Treetop sounded, as he pounced from her hiding spot and held a Leaf Blade up to the Samurott's throat. "Knowledge is power, and information on your organisation is what I require."

"You know, we've been at this for years on end now. We've dealt with things far beyond your reckoning," Tidal stated, as Link prepared a Psycho Cut attack.

"That may be true, but a same-type attack bonused super effective Leaf Blade will mean something to you, Water-type," Treetop returned, ready to release the attack.

Unfortunately for the snake Grass-type, the Fighting-Psychic, usually silent Gallade was there to pry the female away and to knock some sense into her - verbally.

"It is highly unwise to ambush a pair of highly trained agents, Treetop. We at the PIO are currently battling every day against an evil force threatening against world domination, or destruction. We aren't entirely sure, but we do specialise in protecting the Pokémon of the world. What's worse about our enemy is that they are cunning, patient and capable. We aren't the only organisation after them, though," Link explained, getting off the snake 'mon, clenching his teeth in the meanwhile.

"I see. Though, it is unwise to ambush a stealthy Serperior. Note how you die if you were to take another step. Give me more information," Treetop demanded, charging up another Leaf Blade.

Tidal and Link did not respond. They simply turned to the outside world, like they were about to go.

"If you really wish to know more, follow us. Commander Lucario is the only one authorised to tell you what you need," TIdal stated. "We'll be going to see him either way."

The two TAs began to depart, leaving Treetop to instantly come up with her response.

"I'll bite."

As a result, the Serperior followed Tidal and Link to the PIO Headquarters, where all the potential recruits and scouts and two Top Agents were resting. Everyone thought that with the arrival of these three, the collection would be complete.

_Knowledge is Power_

Save for one Pokémon. A short, Grass Pokémon at that, with perhaps the most flexible and interesting ability thus far. On the outside, was a small and scrawny Treecko, but inside, a fierce warrior with determination in his heart. He had travelled all the way from the roof of his abode via an energy hang-glider.

Yes, an _energy _hang-glider. This Treecko's special ability is the power to control energy in any living thing. First developed many years ago upon his youth, where a collection of Vigoroth had him cornered up against several trees. Treecko attempted an Absorb attack, which was halted mid-progress from a Crush Claw thanks to one of the Vigoroth. This caused the abosrbed energy to remain suspended in the air, and after experimentation, found that he could control the energy to his heart's content. From there on out, he escaped from his attackers and developed his ability to the greatest of extents.

His name was Blade.

"Sorry if I'm late. I got the address wrong at first...explored some caves along the way! Heh-heh," Blade grinned, scratching his head in embarassment. "So, what's happening?"

Blade had entered the lobby, which was crowded and maintained thanks to the scouts and Tidal and Link.

"Commander Lucario will be delivering a meeting to you all in just one moment. Afterwards, you'll be taken to your dormitories, and you'll be free to explore the base, or leave. Lucario will deliver more information when...ah, there he is!" Tidal answered, as the main bipedal 'mon himself appeared to calm everyone down.

Lucario stood in front of the crowd, adressing them formally and politely.

"Hello, everyone. You all have special abilities, and that is why I have chosen you as new recruits for the Pokémon Investigative Organisation. I feel your powers can be put to best use here, and for some, you can even develop your own powers or personality here. Bi, Venomfang, Soren, Xarius, Treetop and Blade. Welcome, all of you, to the PIA. We are working to defeat the Society of the Evening Star. It's leader, Zoroark, is a tricky one. That is why we need as much help as we can. Thank you for listening," Lucario delivered, soon retreating to the Command Room.

Following the speech, the six recruits were taken to different dorm rooms by the scouts and Tidal and Link, where they each started to get used to the rest of their life. After all, it was going to be fantastic.

* * *

_**Author Notes: **_**Chapter 2 of my new Fan-Fiction series. Hope you guys are enjoying this so far.**

**Also, the opening song is played to the tune of Be An Arrow, which is the Japanese theme for the Pokémon Black and White: Rival Destinies anime. **


	3. Welcoming Atmosphere

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Game Freak of Nintendo does. I do not claim to own it, or anything like that._

* * *

Sounds of panting echoed through the grand, silver halls as a red and black figure charged through, earning numerous stares from passers-by that were unfortunately dropping all of their carried possessions because of this one creature. Comments of the lowest caliber were passed around, while the winds of running shot through the highly technical building.

Xarius appeared as the figure, seemingly in a hurry for something. Nobody knew what this something was - only mumblings of an Umbreon were heard in the passing wind.

"Gotta...get there...where's the Meeting Hall again?!" Xarius wondered, desperately searching for the room.

In his haste, the Umbreon with red rings had accidentally crashed into a certain Haxorus - Axe.

"There ya are, you heavy sleeper you! Hurry up, Commander Lucario's delivering an important speech today, and you better not miss it!" Axe exclaimed, wiping his chest and ushering the comparatively small Pokémon in the direction of the Meeting Hall - where a predetermined meeting would be taking place.

Moments of worry and anger passed, right until the time when the two Pokémon entered the large room with a tall table surrounded by chairs. Xarius took the chair next to a Seviper while Axe stood next to the rest of the Top Agents, waiting for the Commander to begin.

At the very far end of the table, Lucario and two other important-looking Pokémon were standing up, ready to deliver some sort of speech.

"Hello, Agents. I am glad to see that you all made it here in time...well, _some _of you, anyway. Yesterday, I welcomed you all to the agency, though I do regret to mention that I forgot to inform you of a certain system that Generals Electivire and Magmortar wished for me to talk about," Lucario announced, turning to the two Sinnoh-related Pokémon standing beside him. "Take it away."

Electivire took the lead, clearing his throat before beginning to speak. "Thank you, Commander. As I'm sure you all know, Magmortar and I run the Training Hall just outside, located in the park. All of you will train for one week before your first assignment! This is to ensure that you all have the skills required to perform well in our missions," he explained, letting Magmortar have a turn.

"We have a ranking system, and we want to make sure you climb up that system with excellence. Rank 5 is the lowest, while 1 is the highest. At the moment, since you're all rookies, you are all at Rank 6, Rank Z, or whatever you want to call it," Magmortar added. "Basically, you don't even register on the rank scale. With more missions you complete successfully, your rank will increase. In your current states, neither of you will reach Rank 1. This is why Electivire and I are here - to train you."

"Follow me to the Training Hall, where your week of training begins!" Electivire continued, leading a march out of the Meeting Hall and to the Training Hall.

Magmortar stayed behind for a second, making sure all the Agents weren't going to stick around. Nobody was safe from the looming grasp of the two Generals. They're ruthless, and will make sure you have a horrid training session.

Yet, their practice was successful.

* * *

_Today I see nothing but my guiding light_

_My heart's filled with the desire to fight_

_Blasting through the endless night_

_I wonder whoever is wrong, must be right._

_Need a lending hand through this time_

_Everything I once knew is wrong_

_There's no need to keep fighting_

_Even though I knew, I am fake._

_Keeping me apart like north and south_

_My heart's open like my own mouth_

_Got my organisation to back me up_

_There's no reason to look down._

_Even through the darkest times of my life_

_I have people to count onto_

_Stabbing at my back (like a knife)_

_I know I can, I can, belieeeeve!_

_My hope will never run out, lest it end_

_Break out like a lost thought_

_Counting from ten to nount, I see it now_

_What is this power you've sought?_

_What does this all mean?_

_That remains to be seen, my friend_

_You better stop right now, I beg of you_

_Before, you slip, into insanity._

_Can't let you have those relics!_

_I knew everything (I figured out)_

_A war's at our hands (at our hands)_

_No hope left..._

* * *

As soon as Electivire and Magmortar led the six new recruits into the Training Hall, the Electric type started to explain how things would work, while the Fire type would retreat to the control room operating the entire facility.

"Right you scallywags, who's going first?" Electivire wondered, as Magmortar turned on several screens in the waiting room, showing the main course room. "You'll be going through a deadly course designed to test you in several areas - strength, agility, skill, and others. It'll all take place in that one room you see in them screens. Magmortar will control the traps."

Nobody seemed particuarly keen on wanting to challenge the two Generals first - save for one brave soul.

"I'll do it!" Bright Light replied, waving her hand in the air.

"Heh, alright. Hey, Magmorator, fire up one of the courses! We got someone goin' in..." Electivire called, entering the control room as Bi was getting ready for the most intense part of her life _so far_.

_Intense Training_

The Lucario cautiously approached the entrance of the room, in which spawned a complicated series of active pendulums, trap doors and others that were clearly made visible. The Fighting-Steel type whimpered slightly at the challenge, but managed to muster enough courage to just let loose and go for it.

She evaded several pendulums - of which skimmed her fur by mere inches and jumped over a couple trap doors along the way. At one point, Bi managed to get stuck in a trap, but freed herself with a well-timed Aura Sphere. Steam shot out from the walls, temporarily blinding her vision. That's when her instincts came in, sliding her underneath some low-hanging poles and laser tripwires without much difficulty.

Ten minutes in, Electivire and Magmortar decided that enough was enough, and turned off the obstacle course.

"Well done. You've proven yourself able to simply dodge traps," Electivire praised, having that tone in his voice that made it seem like he didn't care. "But can you handle _this_?"

In the training room, Bright Light wasn't alone for long. A robot entered, using holographic technology to turn into an Emboar, releasing a relentless assault on the female Lucario. She fought back with Counter, blocking every attack on her and returning it with equal strength.

However, the robot transformed into a different kind of Pokémon - a much stronger species; Dialga. Bi had no chance against a Legendary Pokémon, even if it was an imposter. Continuously, she was being smacked against the walls due to space manipulation. It was something a couple Aura Spheres weren't going to stop.

It was only a few seconds into the massacre that Magmortar ordered the robot to stop.

"I think we've all seen enough. Bright Light, your training for the day is done. You can either explore the HQ, go out into the city, or whatever," Magmortar finished, as the Lucario exited the training room.

"I'll stay here. I wanna see how the others do," Bi answered, taking a seat in the waiting room. _This just goes to show that I'm not cut out for this PIO work. I just can't._

"Suit yourself. Okay...Venomfang? Your turn," Electivire continued, resetting the training room to it's original, clean self. "Don't worry, we won't make you go through courses or battle fake Legendary Pokémon."

The Seviper slithered forward, both cautiously and courageously. So far, the PIA had seemed to be a safe working environment that had great facilities - a place that she can enjoy. Currently, the Training Hall was one of the most interesting places she had ever visited; now it was her turn to take on whatever challenge the two Generals had planned.

"I suppose that would be relaxing...and a smack to the face to Bright Light. I'll do it," Venomfang responded, making her way into the room that she was being directed into. _This place relies on technology. What if it were to be struck by lightning? That's something I need to investigate._

_Peaked Interest_

Upon her entrance, the vicinity became lit with the brightest lightbulbs one could experience. Venomfang wasn't fazed - she could easily handle it. On the opposite side, the one the Seviper was currently facing, a familiar figure stomped his way in.

"Ready for your first training battle?" Electivire grinned, inching closer and closer to the Poison type. "I'm your opponent."

"I figured. As soon as you said I wouldn't be going through any courses, I immediately guessed that I would have a training partner," Venomfang stated, readying her tail. "It's not like I need it."

"Fine. If you're gonna be like that..." Electivire smirked, using a Thunder Punch attack that was instantaneously blocked. "Then I'm gonna be like this."

The Electric type continued to use a flurry of Thunder Punches that were all blocked by Venomfang's Poison Tails. When she noticed that her opponent was starting to let up, Venomfang used Crunch on Electivire's head. In this time, he managed to get in a Screech, which didn't effect her _that _much.

Venom attacked with Wring Out, squeezing her foe in her slender tail. However, cleverly, the General used Earthquake to shake her off. Added with the Screech from earlier and the super effective hit - let's just say a LOT of damage was done. Venomfang was sent flying to one side of the arena, with Electivire looking over the snake 'mon.

"Alright, open the doors. This one's had enough!" Electivire demanded, as the door to the waiting room opened.

Seviper slithered back up to her erect position, said nothing, and returned to the waiting room.

"Fair enough. Who's next?" Electivire challenged, waiting for someone else to enter.

Try as everyone might, they could not beat the General on their first try. He was too skilled and too relentless to be taken down. No amount of brains, brawns or energy could defeat him. Numbers can't beat experience.

_Lonesome Thoughts_

Nothing was heard in the Command Room, as Commander Lucario sat at his desk, contemplating possible battle strategies to use against the Society of the Evening Star. Nothing was heard, save for the occasional phone calls from the reception outside. He sat in there, thinking about the current situation as he knows it. He's got new recruits - but how long would they last against his brother's insanity and menacing behaviour?

Not very long, Lucario imagined. There was a reason he picked those six out of others in the city. A certified reason.

He picked Bright Light because of her skills, and some sort of special connection he could feel in her. Something about her aura made him recognise her, somehow. He'd have to get the nurses on that.

Venomfang was chosen because of her experience and her behaviour. They're things that are valued within the organisation.

Soren was delightfully picked due to his large intelligence and flight skills - an intelligence that was missing from the Agency, and something that the Society didn't have.

Xarius had red rings, and Lucario assumed there was some untapped power making those rings possible. He knew that the PIA could unlock it.

Treetop was very technical, and knew the exact ins and outs to battling. She was very competitive - a spirit that would be welcomed.

Blade had the most unusual ability - energy manipulation. While Lucario was aware of it's existence, nobody with that ability seemed to want to side with the Agency. But now, he's got one.

Despite this, Commander Lucario felt...incomplete, with his current roster of new recruits. Something lacked with all of them - something he couldn't describe. Perhaps it was just the low number.

Six. Seven, eight, or anything higher would be better. Hopefully during the duration of this PIA's run, more members would successfully contribute to the fight. After all, a war's been at the world's hands for ages beyond.

Link and Tidal entered the Command Room, reliving the fighting spirit of such deep thoughts.

"Sir, anything wrong? You seem melancholy," Tidal wondered, curious.

Lucario sighed.

"No, everything's fine. Did you need anyth-" the Commander replied, being interrupted by the entrance of Chimecho, who popped right through the wall thanks to her Ghost type properties.

She seemed alerted, worried and confused. Even through all those obvious emotions, Chimecho remained calm.

"Apologies if I am interrupting anything, Commander. It's urgent," Chimecho informed. "The Society has attacked."

The mention of the Society sent butterflies around Lucario's, Link's and Tidal's stomachs. But the word 'attacked' messed with their emotions.

"At-attacked? Us? We've been attacked?" Tidal remained calm, even though he was burning up inside.

"No. The Society of the Evening Star has attacked the Forgotten Chapel," Chimecho added, nodding in confirmation.

The quiet Link turned to his Commander. "Sir? What are we going to do about this?" he asked.

Commander Lucario remained silent...for a second. He knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Grab the six new recruits and another Top Agent," he ordered, standing up and pushing his chair aside.

"Why?" Tidal questioned.

"Because we need to save the world."

* * *

_**Author Notes: **_**Chapter 3! Things start to get a bit tense from here on out.**


	4. Forgotten Chapel

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Game Freak of Nintendo does. I do not claim to own it, or anything like that._

* * *

Sirens blaring. Warning lights flashing a bright red colour. Many Pokémon inside the base were startled by this happening - perhaps faulty wiring? Somebody, maybe, could have accidentally triggered the alarm?

It certainly seemed to be the case, anyway. Or, hopefully, something interesting is going to happen, some recruits thought. The sound of their Commander blurting through the intercom system certainly dialled up the tension to eleven.

"_Attention all agents! Get to the hangar and board the jets immediately! This is not a drill - I repeat, not a drill! Board the jets immediately!_"

Now THIS got the recruits' blood pumping and energy flowing. Something exciting, yet dangerous, judging from the Commander's tone. What could be going on right now?

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Treetop figured, slithering into the jet-filled metallic hangar. _Is this how the PIA respond to dangers? Impressive. They don't even tell you what's going on._

Venomfang followed suit, her curiosity getting the best of her in a good way. Soon after the Poison-type made it into the hangar, Soren the highly intelligent Noctowl arrived, analysing the current situation to Blade, who was right by him.

"What do you think's going on, Soren?" Blade questioned, being overshadowed by the giant (to him, anyway) that is the Flying-type.

"I do not have a quantifiable idea on the rammifications of this event. Alas, I can deduce that violence will be had," Soren suggested. "Call it a hunch."

_I'll take that as an 'I don't know', _the Treecko shrugged, walking into the hangar with Soren in tow.

Finally, Bright Light being followed by Xarius dashed along the hallways, urgent to find the hangar in time. They did not want to miss this.

"Come on, which way, which way, which way?!" Bi worried, blasting down several random hallways.

"This way!" Xarius directed, as he spotted the hangar from a mile off.

Nice little change, him knowing where something is. The Umbreon and female Lucario slipped into the hangar and boarded a jet that most of the new recruits were getting on. That, and a Scizor was waving them over with one of his red claws, guiding the two to the correct plane.

_Red Alert_

Once everyone was inside the plane - save for a couple Top Agents that were in other jets - the Scizor checked to make sure that nobody was straggling behind, which luckily, nobody was. He walked inside his hi-tech flying machine and instantly hovered over to the pilot seat furthermore confirming his position as a pilot.

Lance and Excalibur were the two TAs inside of this jet, supervising everything. Commander Lucario was also inside, sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"What is going on right now?" Venomfang interrogated, wanting answers.

"The Forgotten Chapel is under attack by the Society. I do not know why, but I aim to find out," Lucario responded, folding his arms. "Brother..."

"Brother?" Xarius questioned, his crimson red rings glowing in the tension. "What?"

"It's...best not to ask. Commander Lucario tends not to think about the Society too much, for reasons relating to his past," Lance answered, trying to take a load off of his friend's back.

This only increased the tension and wonder. What kind of past did the Commander have? Did he and the Society somehow know each other?

Those were the questions on the recruits' minds even though they were too afraid to ask them. Despite what they may say - they were still new to the organisation. If they were to speak out and dig deeper into Lucario's past when he most likely doesn't want to be bothered about it, who knows what the consequences may be.

To ease off the constriction of thoughts and emotions, Excalibur came up with an important question.

"Sir, what of equipment? We don't appear to have any on us."

Lucario turned around, and put on some brown contact lenses. The recruits were confused as to what kind of lenses they were, but the TAs knew full well what it was.

"Iris Cams. We use them for analysing purposes," Lucario explained, handing them out to the group. "Snagged them from Rotom. All you need to do is put them over your eyes, and let the magic begin."

While Blade, Soren and Xarius were quick to put theirs on, the girls - Bi refused to do so. Venomfang and Treetop quickly plopped theirs on after some slight handling issues.

"Why aren't you putting your Iris Cams on?" the un-evolved Grass-type out of the bunch wondered, where all stored data on Bi was revealed to him. "Whoa, where's all this data coming from?"

"Iris Cams take the data from our databases. Our receptionists and Rotom work on them, and lemme tell ya, we've got a lotta info on just about _anything_ in the world," Exalibur informed, chuckling slightly.

"But the Society eludes even us," Lance added, equipping his own cams. "We know little to nothing about them, which is one factor as to why they're so darn good. Nobody can predict what they'll do, nobody knows a thing about their strength and capabilities."

"They're secretive, I'll give 'em that," Xarius commented, looking at his legs. _Why are my rings glowing so violently? I know they've done this before, but..._

As each of the four jets were approximately halfway into the journey, a new topic was desperate to be found. Nobody wanted to talk about the Society, so something upbeat and calming would be most applicable.

"So...how fast do these things go?" Treetop started, slithering towards the front. "I wish to get into the action, and I'm sure the Society are progressing well in invading the Forgotten Chapel."

"If you're doubting the speed of our jets, then watch this," Scizor grinned, grasping his communicator. "Ampharos, Breloom and Kricketune, activate the speed of sound on your jets. We need to get there, fast."

"Tell them they have my consent," chipped in Lucario, relaxing on the chair he was on. _Perhaps I should add more chairs to these jets. I kind of feel sorry for the others..._

"We have the Commander's acceptance. Ready your jets, Pilot Squad. Don't forget to warn your passengers," Scizor informed, continuing to speak into his communicator. "Ready squad? Activate super speed, now!"

Everyone in all of the jets braced themselves, grabbing onto whatever they could use to make sure they don't slam into the back wall. Handles, bars, bits of metal that were sticking out...literally anything that looked like it was sturdy most likely had a hand firmly grasped onto it. As the speed of the technology advanced jet planes dramatically increased, passengers could definitely feel the wind pressure upon them. Pilots and their cohorts had to strap on their seatbelts pretty quickly.

In mere seconds, GPSes were signalling for the speed to slow down because their destination had been reached. When the planes stopped, Lucario spotted a unfriendly familiar face. One that he wished wouldn't show up.

"Zoroark..."

* * *

_Today I see nothing but my guiding light_

_My heart's filled with the desire to fight_

_Blasting through the endless night_

_I wonder whoever is wrong, must be right._

_Need a lending hand through this time_

_Everything I once knew is wrong_

_There's no need to keep fighting_

_Even though I knew, I am fake._

_Keeping me apart like north and south_

_My heart's open like my own mouth_

_Got my organisation to back me up_

_There's no reason to look down._

_Even through the darkest times of my life_

_I have people to count onto_

_Stabbing at my back (like a knife)_

_I know I can, I can, belieeeeve!_

_My hope will never run out, lest it end_

_Break out like a lost thought_

_Counting from ten to nount, I see it now_

_What is this power you've sought?_

_What does this all mean?_

_That remains to be seen, my friend_

_You better stop right now, I beg of you_

_Before, you slip, into insanity._

_Can't let you have those relics!_

_I knew everything (I figured out)_

_A war's at our hands (at our hands)_

_No hope left..._

* * *

Each of the four jetplanes parked right beside the Forgotten Chapel, which was now not of it's worst moments. Rubble was piled all around the remains of the building. Some parts of the once grand building still continued to fall and disintergrate through the Society's ever present destructive grasp. Some members of the organisation were still fleeing from the scene, desperate to stay alive and make it through.

It was a saddening sight, even for the new recruits. Tears of anger and sadness were brought to most of everybody's eyes, even though some of them never knew the place ever existed in the first place. Death was among them.

"Time to bring it down," Excalibur stated, making sure he was alright for a fight or two.

Commander Lucario on the other hand, had his own plans.

"Excuse me," he excused, rushing round to the front of the building for some reason.

"Purplexing," Soren commented, looking towards the others in his group. "I propose we follow him."

"Proposition accepted," Lance joked, leading his group to where Lucario ran off to.

As the team of eight Pokémon made their way around the corner, they discovered an unsettling sight. A Zoroark was staring down Lucario, like he knew him from somewhere. Bells of rememberance were sounded within the Top Agents' minds. Of course, with their experience in the PIA, they'd know who this stranger is.

"Looks like a fight's about to occur," analysed Venomfang, attempting to use her Iris Cams on the stranger without prevail. "My cams can't seem to get a fixed position on him...it's like he's controlling it."

"Ah, seems like Zoroark's getting stronger," Excalibur noticed, as everybody took off their Iris Cams and placed them inside their bags. "That would be the leader of the Society of the Evening Star: Zoroark. Also famous for being Lucario's brother."

"Brother?!" all six of the new recruits shouted in unison at the same time.

Lance sighed - he hated giving long stories. But, for Lucario and Zoroark's story, he'll make an exception. He'll tell it as many times as he can and again, if he could.

"Prepare yourselves, because this is the definitive story. The story to end all stories," Lance hyped up, clearing his throat. "Zoroark used to be nice. He and Lucario were inseperable. They played together, shared toys and did all kinds of things kids like to do together. They were two peas in a pot. Though, in recent years, Zoroark gained a dark and hellish side. He started hating everything - including his family. Then, Zoroark started releasing his hatred upon the world, and that's how the PIA was set up and how the Dark type became our most feared enemy. We still don't know why he turned."

"Wow...that sounds terrible. Lucario and Zoroark were good, friendly brothers at one point in time...how could that change?" Blade wondered, blown away by the story. "He must have gained that hatred the same time he became strong. As a wise 'mon once said to me, 'power is corruption'."

"It's possible. Though, so is every single theory we've cooked up thus far," Excalibur added. "I'm expecting this fight to be a good one."

The recruits gulped, as they turned to watch Lucario's fateful encounter with his _ex_-brother.

_One Insightful Battle_

Neither Lucario nor Zoroark made a move. They simply stared at each other, thinking angry thoughts and displaying them through usage of facial expressions. Not a word was spoken between them. The wind blew by them, barely having an effect on their senses. Not even the raging fire or wasting debris could distract them.

Zoroark, the evil maniac, broke the ice of silence.

"Hello brother. Lovely weather we're having, isn't it?" Zoroark grinned, ever so creepily.

Everyone in the area stopped, just to watch. Even Society members halted their beatdown and destruction of the Forgotten Chapel, just to see the outcome of the world's most interesting match. Zoroark was so powerful, everybody could _taste _his power.

Lucario wasted no time in getting down to the bare bones of it all. The meaning of his being here - the reason why he became a Commander. He fired three Aura Spheres, all of which were deflected easily.

"Enough talk, Zoroark. You know why I'm here, so save yourself the trouble of speaking..." Lucario threatened, summoning a Bone Rush. "And die."

"No need to be so forward, brother. Was that a challenge? You know that's not the way to talk to a family member," Zoroark mocked.

He didn't need to display power for people to know he had power - he was that good. His tone made it sound ever more dooming.

"You KNOW it was a challenge. Now shut up, before I lose my patience. I'm going to end this here and now," Lucario answered, tensing his fist. "No family member of mine destroys scared buildings and threatens world takeover."

"Ooh, scary," Zoroark creepily smiled, disappearing and reappearing behind the Fighting-Steel type. "I like that."

Commander Lucario took this opportunity to try and hit his brother with the Bone Rush, but he was too slow and his brother was too quick. The darker one teleported in front of the Commander, and gave him a simple punch on the cheek of which caused the hero to fall to the ground and quickly get back up again.

_And so it begins..._ Lucario thought, attempting to smack Zoroark with his Bone Rush multiple times with no positive outlook.

Zoroark was far too fast and evasive for the fighter. Some may call it cowardly play. Others will call it tactical. The Dark type rapidly clawed at Lucario's face several times in quick succession, and Lucario forced him away with a Force Palm.

The two were now at their original positions, though both were in two separate fighting stances. Something was similar about those stances - something that nobody could pick up on. As Lucario fired several more Aura Spheres, Zoroark either deflected or cut straight through the homing energy balls. He showed no mercy.

They say a person's personality is reflected in their fighting style. In this case, that is ever so true.

Zoroark continued to cut and slice through everything that was fired at him, and as soon as Lucario seemed to tire, he teleported close to him, and exerted his most powerful and destructive attacks - Night Daze. It hit the Fighting type dead on, and launched him upwards therefore causing him to crash back into the hard, rocky ground.

"This is why you and your pathetic organisation have no chance against me. You are far too weak," Zoroark mocked, loving this moment. "I will not kill you now, despite this being an opportune moment to do so. Take this as a lesson, brother."

As soon as Commander Lucario stood back up on his two feet, Zoroark grabbed him by the throat and threw him back to the ground, nearer to the Top Agents, speaking the words of ultimate discouragement.

"Abandon your hope - you can never dream of defeating me."

With that, all members of the Society simply vanished from the area, leaving their mark of destruction as a sign. They were gone, but not missed.

_Abandon hope...never, _Lucario protested in his mind, walking back towards his organisation's members.

_Abandoning Hope_

"Sir, are you okay?" Axe worried, noticing his Commander's state.

Lucario was covered in bruises and dirt - his bitter scars of defeat. He wasn't proud.

"I am fine. We should be worrying about the residents of the Forgotten Chapel. They no longer have a place to live, so we will have to provide accomodations for them at some point," Commander answered, checking to see if all of his muscles were in working conditions. _I'll have to get Chansey or Audino to use Heal Pulse on me. Although I do feel somewhat damaged, one Heal Pulse is all I'll be needing._

Out of nowhere, a Gardevoir that appeared to know Lucario floated over for some reason.

"Sire. I commend you for driving away the Society of the Evening Star - I feared they may have done much more damage if you hadn't arrived," the Psychic-Fairy type thanked.

This garnered some confusion among the new recruits. Xarius attempted to ask Tidal who this was, but as he thought of the question, Gardevoir heard it.

"No need to ask that question, friend. I am Gardevoir - the leader of the Forgotten Chapel," Gardevoir introduced herself, clearing up any confusion.

Though Xarius was blown away. Did she just read his mind?

"It is no problem, Gardevoir. My pleasure," Lucario nodded, accepting the thanks. "Zoroark didn't do too much to me, which was a surprise even though it is most like him to keep me and others guessing. One Heal Pulses from my nurses should be sufficient."

"Please, allow my nurses to do so," Gardevoir refused, calling for one of her nurses to come along and heal Lucario's wounds.

Just as he theorised, one Heal Pulse from Gardevoir's Nurse Blissey did the trick, which he was most thankful for.

"Thank you, Nurse Blissey. And thank you, Gardevoir," Lucario thanked. "I'll see to it that your organisation can find a new home temporarily. I'll get my agents to work daily on restoring your base."

"I appreciate that, Lucario. When you're ready, we'll be waiting here," smiled Commander Gardevoir. "We won't be going anywhere."

"I see. Goodbye, Forgotten Chapel and it's members," Commander Lucario finished, directing his guild to re-enter the jets and set a course for home.

The four pilots and co-pilots took back their seats and activated super speed, allowing them to return home with greater speed. And, ruined stomachs.

_Oh Boy, They're Gonna Be Throwing Up All Over the Place_

Once all the jets were parked back into the hangar and all the agents and new recruits returned to the base, Commander Lucario instantly popped inside his Command Room, to think things through.

"I was always father's favourite..." he said to himself, remembering something else Zoroark once said to him. _Arceus, is that right?_

Interrupting his train of thought, Bright Light the curious Lucario had entered the Command Room as the door was wide open. She had her own train of thought.

"Sir? Can I speak to you for a moment?" Bi requested, nervously poking her head in through the door.

"Uh, yes. Yes you may," Lucario accepted, signalling for her to sit down and close the door. "What was it you needed?"

Bi had the hardest time coming out with this question. She had been thinking about it for quite some time now, but was too shy to actually go and ask it. Until now. But why was she having so much difficulty even saying a word?

"I-er-uh, I...do I know you from somewhere? Be-because my memory's con-con-flicted whenever I see you," Bi stuttered, nervously attempting to speak.

"No-I...wait a minute. Your name is Bright Light, correct?" Lucario answered, remembering something.

"Yes, sir..." Bi nodded, calming down, sniffling for some reason.

"Then in that case," Lucario smiled, standing up and offering her a hug. "There's no need to worry about me, my niece."

Instead of saying something, Bi instead fell into her uncle's arms, letting out all the waterworks from the confounds of her eyes. She just wouldn't stop crying.

"There, there. We've been separated for a long time, and now we're together. It's okay," Lucario comforted, allowing his fur to get damp. "Let it all out, Bi. Just let it all out."

Bi took her uncle's advice and just poured out all of her sad emotions at once. They weren't for sadness, neither were they for joy. She wasn't crying for anger, or anything like that.

Those tears were of rejoice.

* * *

_**Author Notes: **_**And there. Forgotten Chapel gets decimated, Gardevoir is introduced, Zoroark fights Lucario and wins, Bi discovers her true identity. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Aftermath

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Game Freak of Nintendo does. I do not claim to own it, or anything like that._

* * *

The evening slowly passed and time phased into the night. A voice over the intercom system instructed all agents to pop right to sleep, due to the curfew rules. Every obedient agent became motionless in their beds shortly after retreating to their dormitories, whereas every non-obedient agent took slightly longer to do so. Top Agents were the last few 'mons to return to their bedrooms.

With that, the members of the PIO drifted into a deep, unified sleep that was not to be interrupted. Morning would not arrive for a few hours.

_Return of the PIA_

At the exact moment when dawn broke, several agents and recruits awoke to find nothing out of the ordinary. After all, a serious showdown between Commander Lucario and Zoroark, the leader of the evil Society of the Evening Star, took place the other day. What could possibly follow that up?

_The Whole Gang's Here_

Venomfang the Seviper slowly slithered through the narrow, yet convenient hallway with a look of determination etched onto her face. She cared not for the other Pokémon that were moving around, neither did she have any inkling of interest for the unknown rooms that were passed by on her travels. She had one goal - to reach the cafeteria. Previously, she hadn't had any foods or drinks from the organisation and was curious to try them out.

After seconds of brushing past total strangers, the Poison-type made it to the cafeteria. She was not that impressed - either it was that, or she was just so used to the grand look the entire base had, it all just overshadowed this room. But she didn't mind. Venomfang navigated over to the sandwich section in curiosity, gasing upon the wonderful selection available to all. Skimming past the pastrami, pork and egg sandwiches, she noticed a lettuce and chicken combo that she seemed to enjoy the idea of.

Grabbing one from the metallic, refrigerated shelf, Venomfang paid for her meal and carefully balanced the tray on her head, proceeding to slither towards the wide array of seats resting next to oblong tables with a relatively wide size. A quick comb over using her eyes revealed to her that her fellow five recruits were seated on one table together.

_Cute, _she commented within her mind, keeping her thoughts close to her own self. A smart move.

Venomfang decided not to join in on this pathetic friendship, deciding to instead sit by herself, on one of the empty tables that most seemed to avoid. This may be considered weird and a cause for concern for some, but Venom preffered sitting by herself in meals. It meant she could analyse her surroundings easily, which is what she had been meaning to do for quite sometime - to get a grip, maybe. Sliding the tray off her head and onto the table with much precision, she began to dig in.

Right after Venom took a second bite into her scrumptious collective of wheat, greenery and barn animal, three Pokémon from the table behind hers got her attention. She wasn't pleased, but put up with the conversation anyway.

"Excuse me? Are you fine there, miss?" the weird-lookin' Luxray questioned, turning around.

Upon becoming face to face with this Luxray, Venom jumped a little in surprise and sudden fear. This Electric-type had red eyes, a red star on the tip of his tail and some unknown red and brown coloured stripes on his legs. Other than that, he was regular.

The two the Luxray was with didn't have any creepy or out-of-place body features. One on his left was a regular Leafeon, while the other was a plain old Mightyena. Why these three were together was unknown to Venomfang. Old friends, perhaps.

"I'm-fine," Venom replied, speaking in short sentences and showing signs of not caring.

She cared not for these cretins. Whoever they were.

"Then what's the matter? Why are you eating alone?" Luxray continued, determined to unlock an answer in this stranger's caged mind.

"I choose to do so," Venomfang sharply responded, turning back to resume eating her breakfast.

"But there has to be a reason," Luxray persisted. "My name's Thunder. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Thunder stook out a front paw, offering the Poison type a friendly handshake. However, he had forgotten one very obvious fact. This error caused the Mightyena to headdesk the table in frustration to which the Electric type was confused at. Venomfang just gave him a cold stare and gestered towards her snake body.

"Are you some species of idiot? I have no hands, you moronic fool," insulted Venom, still sustaining her angered expression.

"Well, _sorry_. I'm just trying to make nice..." Thunder complained, sighing. "Anyway, would you like to eat with us? You're more than welcome to."

Venomfang shook her head. No way would she sit with these three.

"I refuse. Now leave me to my food," Venomfang demanded, tilting her head towards the threesome, then back to her own personal area.

Despite her blatant refusal of all offers Thunder was proposing, someone else from the group appeared to be not having any of it.

The Leafeon tugged at Venom, nudging her every once in a while with her front leaf. She was litteraly irritating the daylights out of Venomfang until she reached the breaking point.

"What?!" Venomfang the Seviper asked in utter anger, steam not literally seeping from her body as it's temperature rasied in all the rage. "I thought I told you to leave me in peace!"

"Yeah, but..." the Leafeon stuttered slightly, in a high pitched feminine voice. "My name is Eva, and you're gonna sit with us!"

For some reason, Eva had a stern look in her eyes. Like she really and sincerely _wanted _Venomfang to sit with herself and her two friends. It was a determined kind of cute. The strange kind.

It worked.

"Well, I suppose I won't lose anything..." Venom admitted, giving in to the strange collection of feelings that were rushing through her mind. "Besides, it'd be nice to have some friends. Comrades, if you will."

"Yep!" Eva nodded, smiling while her new Poison friend switched tables. "It's always nice to have friends, no matter who you are!"

* * *

_Today I see nothing but my guiding light_

_My heart's filled with the desire to fight_

_Blasting through the endless night_

_I wonder whoever is wrong, must be right._

_Need a lending hand through this time_

_Everything I once knew is wrong_

_There's no need to keep fighting_

_Even though I knew, I am fake._

_Keeping me apart like north and south_

_My heart's open like my own mouth_

_Got my organisation to back me up_

_There's no reason to look down._

_Even through the darkest times of my life_

_I have people to count onto_

_Stabbing at my back (like a knife)_

_I know I can, I can, belieeeeve!_

_My hope will never run out, lest it end_

_Break out like a lost thought_

_Counting from ten to nount, I see it now_

_What is this power you've sought?_

_What does this all mean?_

_That remains to be seen, my friend_

_You better stop right now, I beg of you_

_Before, you slip, into insanity._

_Can't let you have those relics!_

_I knew everything (I figured out)_

_A war's at our hands (at our hands)_

_No hope left..._

* * *

Bright Light stepped out of the cafeteria and inspected her personal necklace of which, had a dewdrop slowly dripping down it's cold, metallic surface. She wiped the water droplet clean off and prepared to make her way into the base. For some peculiar reason, the Lucario seemed to be in a hurry - having that kind of look planted upon her face. Her walking speed and heart rate were both above average, matching the speeds that of hurried beings.

However, her unrevealed plans were shot down as soon as Bright Light immediately came across several Pokémon she recognised, but didn't know personally.

_Are they the Forgotten Chapel members from yesterday? Wonder why they're here so early... _she wondered, gazing upon the large variety of Pokémon that had just entered the main base. _What'll they do, though?_

As Bright Light stood there, thoughts about the future raging in her mind, a certain Treecko appeared.

"So, just noticing the Forgotten Chapel guys?" Blade questioned, leaning on the wall.

Bright Light turned around, noticing Blade's presence.

"Yeah. What, did you know they were coming?" Bi answered, folding her arms.

"Well, I don't know per se, but I figured they will. Y'know, after their base was decimated by the Society," stated Blade. "I'm not sure what the full extent of their visit is."

"Most likely until their base is fully reconstructed. And who knows when that'll be?" Bi suggested, shrugging.

Quickly, the two spotted someone they recognised along with someone else they recognised. Commander Lucario and Gardevoir - the leader of the Forgotten Chapel - were walking into the Command Room for some unknown yet assumable reason.

"I can only deduce that those two are figuring out what they're gonna do. About both of our guilds," Blade guessed, getting off of the wall.

At the exact moment Blade finished his previous sentence, Lucario's voice appeared through the omni-present intercom system, prompting everyone in the PIA base to shut up and listen.

"_Hello, everyone. For those of you that are new to the PIO, I am Commander Lucario. You may have heard of a recent event regarding the Forgotten Chapel, of which the base itself was destroyed by the Society of the Evening Star. As a result, the Forgotten Chapel members have migrated to our base and will continue operations with the PIO. This is only until the base is restored_. _This does not mean we are enemies._" Commander Lucario announced. "_In other news, Professor Rotom and Nurses Chansey and Audino would like to know if they can get some assistants. They have been pestering me for a while now...ahem! Please return to your duties._"

As Lucario dismissed the audience, the halls became crowded with agents of both guilds. Surely, this partnership was going to form great results.

At least, that was what it seemed to be.

_I know where I'm gonna go next, _Blade planned, as several Forgotten Chapel Pokémon brushed by him.

"This is certainly the right thing to do," stated Bi, agreeing with Lucario and Gardevoir's decision. "But part of me feels there's going to be some certain hostility between our guilds. What do you think, Blade?"

Blade folded his arms and paused, contemplating about what had just been suggested to him.

"Well. There's a chance that could happen," the Grass type answered, seeming to concur. "No doubt egos will be buzzing all over this place. Somebody's gonna get in a fight."

Just then, at the moment the two agents were starting to consider the effects of such an occurrence, a certain Top Agent rocked up.

"Now, now. Don't worry your heads about that."

"Axe?" recognised Blade, instantly picking up on the voice.

"Yep," Axe confirmed, making his appearance known to the two. "Any hostilities between the two groups will be handled by us, so don't worry about that. Nobody's gonna be messin' around when we're still kickin'!"

Blade and Bright Light chuckled a little as a result of that last remark. Questions were soon asked.

"So Axe, what's your take on this whole thing? Y'know, the situation with Forgotten Chapel. How they're...here, and stuff," Bi questioned, curious to see what the Haxorus' reaction is.

Axe had to take this question into some deep consideration, meaning it was while before he could come up with a legitimate answer.

"I say it's a great idea," replied Axe, un-tensing his brain. "We've always been friends with the other light-aligned organisations. With this partnership, I can only see good things comin' outta it. That reminds me, you two gonna become assistants for anyone?"

Bi and Blade took literally no time to reply.

"Yes," they both answered in unison.

"Jinx," Axe joked, giggling a little. "But seriously, that's good. Those three have been workin' endlessly...anyway, I'm off. See ya."

"Right then. Hopefully we'll see you later, Axe. Goodbye," Blade hoped, turning to the Lucario beside him. "C'mon Bi, we've got things to do."

"Of course," Bi answered, following the Treecko through the decently wide corridors.

_Uptaking Apprenticeship_

They only stopped when they reached a certain door marked with a sign that read:

_Professor Rotom's Laboratory._

"Huh, so this is it," commented Blade. "Bit less epic than I thought this moment'd be."

"Oh well. Let's just head inside," Bi shrugged, reaching for the handle and slowly forcing the door open.

Inside, there were piles upon piles of useless tech and junk equipment that formed a pretty basic laboratory. It could only be described with one word.

"Messy," Bi jokingly stated, earning a grin from Blade. "I don't see Rotom anywhere. Where could he be?"

Right on cue, the Electric-Ghost Pokémon phased through the right wall like nobody's business. The other two were spooked. Literally.

"Ah, hello! You two must be a fraction of the new recruits! Marvellous!" Professor Rotom noticed, having realised the two's presence. "There were six of you, yes? That means you're only a third of the whole group. Fascinating!"

_Fractions? Not entirely my idea of 'fascinating', _the Lucario commented, polite enough to keep it to herself. "Sir, I was just wondering...if we decide to become your assistants, does that mean we'll get less missions?"

"Yes," Rotom nodded, confirming her suspicions. "This is a full time job, so you'll be less occupied with fieldwork. Are you certain you two want to undertake my apprenticeship? It's not compulsory, you know. Completely optional!"

"You're...you're not a _mad _scientist, are you?" Blade questioned, curious.

Rotom smiled a little at that remark. "He-he...maybe. So is that a yes?"

"Of course, sir," Blade grinned, seemingly enjoying this experience. "I'd be happy to work with you."

"I'd like to be your assistant, too...I don't know much about making things, but I'd be happy to help in whatever!" Bi confirmed.

"Excellent! No need to worry about your knowledge of all things science, I can cover that," reassured Rotom, hovering over to a microwave to which the two apprentices followed. "To celebrate your voluntary apprenticeship, allow me to show you the kind of things I can do. Behold...my adjustable heat microwave!"

As Bright Light and Blade were staring blankly at the cuboid-shaped machine, the Professor realised now would be a good time to take this a step further.

"I suppose I should demonstrate it's features. Blade, was it? Could you grab me a slice of bread from that packet there?" Rotom requested.

Blade nodded, wondering how the Ghost type knew his name. He walked over to the small, bland grey packet that was being contained by a machine that kept it in mid-air and reached inside it, assuming it was the correct one.

"A bottomless packet? Haven't seen those in person!" Blade assumed, grabbing a slice of bread and placing it inside the microwave. "Since this is an adjustable heat microwave..."

"Correct," Rotom interjected, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "This microwave's heat levels can be changed to anything the user desires. It can make toast without the need to get a toaster!"

"But why wouldn't people just get a toaster?" Bi challenged, questioning the logic behind the creation.

"I created this for the purpose of not having the need to have a toaster! That, and I didn't have a toaster at the time of developing it..." Professor Rotom admitted, closing the microwave door and selecting the 'toaster' heat level. "If you don't think that's satisfactory, check this cool gadget out!"

The amusing scientist 'mon used an electromagnetic ability of his to send a remote on a table from across the laboratory over to himself and pressed a blue button, which raised a small disc from the pile of junk in the corner of the room into the air.

"A hoverboard of some kind?" Blade wondered, watching Rotom pilot the disc. "What even is it?"

"Uh...nothing. Just a work in progress that never got finished," Rotom replied, setting the disc down on a table.

"Judging by the pile of...stuff you have there, you've gone through that process quite a lot," analysed Blade. "Is that a giant toothbrush?"

"Hey! It proved an effective weapon one time!" Rotom defended himself, folding his electrical arms.

"On...what? Axe's tusks?" Bi smiled a little, enjoying this.

"A spider..." Rotom gave up, sighing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the two agents bawled out in laughter, trying not to offend the brainy scientist.

Rotom thought back, realising that was perhaps the most idiotic thing he had ever done during his professional career.

"In my defence, it was a tense situation, and I just had it in storage! I couldn't use my attacks in fear of burning down the entire facility! Besides, I was low on Power Points at the time," Professor Rotom retaliated, trying to calm the two down. "Just...leave. I don't have anything for you two to do...except this."

He used his electromagnetism to bring a pair of steel boots to the hands of Bi.

"What are these?" She asked, trying not to drop them.

"Oh, nothing. Just some prototypes I haven't tested," Rotom answered, motioning his head towards the electricity below his orange head. "I'd have asked you, Blade, but your feet are far too small for these boots. Bi here looks like she can wear them just fine."

"That's fair," Blade commented, folding his arms. "Go on, Bi. Put 'em on."

Bright Light nodded and began to equip the boots. They felt cold - yet dirty at the same time.

_What HAS Rotom been doing with these? _She wondered, waiting for the nutty ol' geezer to do something.

Just as the feminine Lucario was finished with her own speculation, the prof activated them via remote. As a result, Bi started levitating into the air.

"Huzzah! It works!" Rotom celebrated, spinning in excitement. "Now, try to move around like you would on the ground."

Taking the instructions into mind, Bi attempted to move around, only to be stopped by a missed flaw. She could barely move.

"I-can't move. What gives? Are my legs not strong enough?" Bi suggested, disappointed at this development. "Looks like I'll have to retreat to the Training Hall..."

"Oh well. I predicted that something would go wrong. No worries, I'll just have to make a lighter model," Rotom admitted, powering down the Gravity Boots and taking them off the test subject. "I'm afraid I'm done. I have nothing else to do, so you're free to go."

"Thank you sir," the Treecko thanked, departing the laboratory.

"It was fun! See ya!" Bi finished, following Blade out.

While alone, Rotom giggled to himself.

"Oh what it means to be young..."

_Be An Arrow_

Meanwhile, Venomfang the Seviper had slithered her way out of that berating conversation with the three freaks from the cafeteria and safely reached the Park. As a testament to her new freedom from that Leafeon, Luxray and Mightyena trio, the Poison type curled up beside a tree that had the best shadow. The sun was close to being at it's peak - in climate terms, that is.

_What shall I get to doing today? Perhaps some training would be efficient...maybe I could relax. It's not like anything's going to happen tomorrow or anything, I can simply train then, _Venom planned, attempting to fall asleep.

However, much to her chagrin, as soon as she opened her eyes for a quick second, the looming group of annoyance had entered the Park. They were near to her location under the grand oak tree.

_Oh Arceus...close my eyes and hope they don't see me...hope they don't see me..._ Venomfang hoped, trying to become as hidden as possible.

Alas, it was not meant to be. Her preferred anti-social moment was shattered when the menacing trio walked over. Busted.

"Hi," Thunder greeted, trying to start a conversation. "Hi, Venom."

"Don't call me that. Only my friends can call me that, and that list is growing smaller each day," Venomfang responded, not opening her eyes.

"Fine then. We'll leave if you want us to...I just wanted to make friends, but noooo..." Thunder replied, irritated. "Come on guys, we're leaving."

"No, we're not. We're staying right here!" Eva spoke up, with a bitter, angered tone in her usual calm voice. "Miss Venomfang, I've had enough of your attitude!"

"Huh?" Venom wondered, shocked by this startling development.

"I challenge you to a battle in the Colosseum! If I win, you'll be friends with us! If you win, we'll leave you alone. Does that sound good, missy?" Eva grinned, trying to get the Seviper interested.

Venom enjoyed this. She had never known someone with as much spirit as Eva. It shocked her.

"Fine, kid. I'll show you what it means to play on the big leagues," Venomfang smiled menacingly, slithering towards the Colosseum with the other three in close proximity.

The quartet quickly paced to the arena, entering through the main entrance. Tension was building between the two up and coming fighters - there was a meaning to this fight. A surefire one.

_Upcoming Battle_

Inside the old, stone colosseum, the halls were lit with modern day lights and metallic boards detailing on everything relating to the building and how it's run.

"Seems like we need a Top Agent or two in order to set up a match here," Thunder read, looking around. "I don't see any."

"Maybe there's some out fighting already. I did hear some fighting going on just now, so it's a possibility," Demon Chase suggested, walking to the outside arena.

Sure enough, there were two Top Agents duking it out. A Samurott and a Gallade, also known as Tidal and Link, respectively.

"Hey! Can we use the Colosseum?" Eva requested, as the rest of the gang followed the Mightyena.

Tidal and Link halted their battle and turned to the four.

"Sure," the Water type responded, using Hydro Pump to push himself to the spectator stands.

Link sighed and quickly dried it up, leaping to the seat next to Tidal's afterwards.

The stage was set. The sun was peaking - temperatures were okay. Perfect conditions for a fight.

Right when Eva and Venom took their places on opposite sides of the arena, Thunder and Demon Chase hopped to the stands next to the TAs'. Just before the tension seemed to subside, two others joined the viewing stands.

"What's going on here, then?" Blade questioned. "We only saw these two just as we were about to explore the park. Their energy seemed to spike ferociously - I could deduce that _something _was going to happen."

"I was bored," Bi chipped in, taking the seat next to Demon Chase.

"Those two are gonna fight. We're watching them," Thunder informed the two. "Enough chit-chat, I wanna watch!"

_An Amazing Spectacle_

As the two competitors stared each other down, the confirmation of the match beginning by Tidal made their mental pressure start subsiding and being replaced with fighting instinct. Everything that was to happen now, happens.

Eva fired off a Razor Leaf attack, then charged on with a Quick Attack, outspeeding her own leaves. Venom took advantage of this, using Poison Tail to slam the Leafeon into the two leaves. She then followed up her defence tactic with a Glare, completely paralysing her opponent.

_I'm wide open! _Eva exclaimed in her mind.

She was powerless to stop the slow and sadistic Venomfang that was slowly yet surely reaching her with a Poison Tail active. Stabbing into the Grass type multiple times with the poisoned tail, which by the way were all super effective thanks to the type disadvantage, immense pain started seeping into the young fighter's body. There was nothing she could do.

Until one moment, when the paralysation disappeared. She took this opportunity to whack Venom away with a Leaf Blade, followed by multiple Synthesis to regain lost health.

_I know all of her moves. This'll be a piece of cake, _Venom calculated, sharpening herself with Coil as many times as Eva used Synthesis. _I feel empowered! Thanks, Coil._

Eva charged in once more, readying a Leaf Blade attack. However, along the way, she felt a pain stabbing away at her life-force, similar to the onslaught of Poison Tails from earlier.

_Poisoned...looks like I'll have to work around this... _Eva grunted, not letting the pain get to her.

As the Leafeon tried to strike with her Leaf Blade, she was simply blown back from a great and powerful source; Venom's coiled Poison Tail.

_She must have increased her stats while I was healing myself...doesn't help that I have this poison to deal with, _Eva complained to herself, struggling to stand.

Venomfang slowly slithered to Eva's position and used a constant spray of Venom Drenches, each one lowering Eva's stats the longer she stood there, taking it in like a bank.

"Kid, it's been fun..." Venom grinned, using one final Poison Tail to send Eva flying into the arena walls, creating a small dent in it. "But your strategies just don't work with mine. That is, if you have one."

_That's a mean combo there...Glare combined with a coiled Poison Tail? Considering Venom Drench decreases the Attack, Special Attack and Speed of a poisoned target...owch. I know I don't wanna be on the receiving end of that, _Blade formulated, surprised at the brute force that Venom wields.

"Eva never stood a chance..." Thunder admitted. "Next time, I'll fight in her place."

Thunder and Demon Chase jumped down to greet the fallen Leafeon, who was completely out cold from the terrifying Poison that is Venomfang.

"Now, just because she lost, doesn't mean I won't hold up the end of my bargain. Fighting her, she had spirit. I enjoy that in an opponent. I'll see you lot some other time," Venom grinned, walking out of the Colosseum without any shame.

As soon as Venomfang departed the area, Tidal jumped down from the stands to give the two some valuable information.

"There's a Medical Wing in the main building. I recommend you take your friend there," Tidal suggested. "You've been there a lot, haven't you Link?"

Link folded his arms, pouting.

"Heh. Anyway, we all go there. Nurses Audino and Chansey will have her back up and fighting in less than an hour," Tidal continued. "No need to worry."

"Thank you," Thunder thanked, carrying Leafeon on his back.

Thunder and Demon Chase left the Colosseum, leaving just the other four alone.

_Raging War_

"Hey! Do you two wanna tussle each other?" wondered Tidal, signalling Blade and Bi down. "You're more than welcome to."

Blade and Bi were both shocked by this proposition, but both relished the joy of finding out more about each other through the art of combat. It's what they enjoyed - as well as most other Pokémon of the Pokémon Investigative Organisation.

"Do you wanna?" Bi requested.

"I sure do," Blade nodded, before the two got to both sides of the arena.

Tidal returned to the stands, becoming the officiator for the match.

"Three...two...one...BEGIN!" he announced, as the two competitors charged at each other.

It seemed like time stopped for a moment. Then, they realised something.

This fight wasn't for glory, honour, or anything.

It was for fun, which is what fighting truly stands for. A way to pass time.

As the sun shone onto the battlefield, the fight of fun raged on.

* * *

_**Author Notes**_**: First chapter since before August! Sorry I haven't updated - I just wanted a break from Fan-Fiction for the summer. Nevertheless, I am back and ready to write again!**

**During the summer, I started watching the anime, "Sword Art Online". It's AMAZING. Love it, love it all. Gonna watch a sub of Gun Gale Online soon. Who knows...maybe I'll write an SAO fan-fic sometime. So excited for what happens next!**

**After watching SAO, I decided to make it my mission to watch the most popular animes before the end of the year. That includes: Naruto, One Piece and Full Metal Alchemist. Currently on episode 110 of the original Naruto series. Love it so far!**


End file.
